hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Arfoire
Arfoire (マジェコンヌ, Majekon'nu) is the main antagonist of the game, who will not stop until she defeats the four goddesses and takes over Gameindustri once and for all. She used to be an acquaintance with Histoire but after splitting Gamindustri into four parts, Arfoire turned against her. Personality She has a low tolerance for failures. She can be loud and very short tempered, similar to Blanc. Histoire notes how similar they are. Arfoire always gloats and will boast at any given moment when making an entrance. She hates losing and can be somewhat a sore-loser. Appearance Arfoire is a witch with a gothic appeal, dressing in black with hints of purple. She is gray-white skinned with blood red eyes, slightly slanted like a cats. She has dark makeup around her eyes and lips and a very big witch hat with a golden leaf and thorn Purple rose spiraling around. Her outfit is very flashy in terms of design, consisting of a bustier like top with thick bands/strings going up the center to hold it together, along with unattached sleeves and very noticeable clawed nails. Her hair almost resembles Neptune's in terms of color. However, in terms of appearance, it's shoulder length with very short slanted bangs and hair framing her right cheek. It's revealed her true form however, is indeed a big Dragon. In MKII, Arfoire doesn't appear until the last act of the game and has two forms. The first is a very large monste-rlike form. The second is more resembling of a CPU that looks oddly rabbit-like. Hyperdimension Neptunia Events: She uses multiple aliases on different landmasses (Conversation of Leanbox, Evangelist of Lowee) as she manipulates behind the scenes. Arfoire also aims to spread belief as Overlord Momus' messenger. Although said overlord does not really exist, due to fear, people are forced to believe her. She is also seen entering a meeting from Ganache the Extremist and tries to offer a deal with him. Final Battle: Round 1 Histoire reveals that Arfoire herself is her greatest nemesis and she did all this to change herself. Then the group try to figure out Arforie's real intentions beginning that she planned to gain Histoire's powers and then overwrite herself as the complete being known as the True Goddess. Arfoire mentions that they are still missing a piece in her plan which will be revealed in this battle. A battle then commences which the victory goes to the party, although they felt that it was strangely not over yet as they can still feel Arfoire's presence. Round 2 Arfoire returns revealing to them that because of the "Belief" the people in Gameindustri had through faith and fear of the myth that she was able to use it as her power. The party then proceeded to battle her again. Final Round Arfoire is defeated again from the second round. Histoire tells Arfoire that this is her last chance to change herself as her powers are running out, however Arfoire refuses. Neptune also mentions that she could change with her own powers instead of resorting to the tome which is much easier. However Arfoire begins transforming into a dragon saying that becoming the True Goddess was her initial goal at first but now it was no longer the case as she had awaken to her true inner evil to fulfill her selfish desires. Histoire says that the power stemming from the fear has begun to eat away her soul. The party then battles the third form of the evil dragon Arfoire. Eventually the party won against her and she vanished, although they were not sure if she would ever return. They returned to Gameindustri and to the basilicom of Planeptune to discuss the remaining problems regarding monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II After ASIC has managed to gain enough to power to resurrect her, she reappears in another form in the Graveyard of Gameindustri under the name CFW Arfoire. There the whole party battled her which they succeed. In the non-canon Conquest ending, Nepgear succeeds in slaying Arfoire with the magic sword, but Arfoire laughs it off, confident that she will simply return and destroy Gamindustri once it collapses without the other goddesses to continue to innovate and improve it. Hyperdimension Neptunia Manga Arfoire doesn't play a role in the manga, but she does appear briefly in the prologue when it covers the events of the first game. Power and Abilities Quotes *''"Brace yourself"'' Used before battle. *''"Annihilation... to all!"'' Gallery For images of Arfoire, visit the Arfoire (Images) or Arfoire (fanart) pages. Trivia *She and CFW Magic are both voiced by Chiaki Takahashi. *During the events on Gameindustri, Arforie usually starts with a melodramatic laugh. *Her Japanese/original name is Magiquone. *She is based of the flashcard for the Nintendo DS called the R4. Her American name is pronounced as R4 when said out loud. *In a recent popularity poll, Arfoire came in 23rd place, just beating CFW Magic by 2 points. Category:Female character Category:Goddess Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:NPC Category:The Arfoire Movement Category:Enemy Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Gamindustri Graveyard residents